The present invention concerns a friction-wheel torque converter for the infinitely variable, automatic transmission of force, having a pair of friction wheels, comprising an annular friction wheel and a driven cone with a displacement device.
Such torque converters are suitable for drives or else for generators with which different loads with different speeds occur in operation. This is the case, for instance, of electric motor-cars. Here frequently electronic speed controls are used which, however, cannot effect torque conversion. In automobiles, gear transmissions or infinitely variable hydraulic converters are therefore used. All of these known solutions, however, have considerable disadvantages. Either there is no torque conversion or the converters are expensive and costly, or else they have high losses.